


And Miles to Go

by DachOsmin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin
Summary: “A fox passing through the wood on business of his own stopped several minutes and sniffed.'Hobbits!' he thought. 'Well, what next? I have heard of strange doings in this land, but I have seldom heard of a hobbit sleeping out of doors under a tree. Three of them! There's something mighty queer behind this.'He was quite right, but he never found out any more about it.”





	And Miles to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> All your prompts were so imaginative I was hard pressed to choose one. Happy Halloween!


End file.
